Naruto'so first day and week of Mayhem
by Naruto approved
Summary: Naruto Namikaze I the new student at Fujimi Academy and his started of fine until one day he looks outside to see one of his teachers being eaten.
1. Chapter 1

p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; text-align: center;"strongA new student/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Naruto Namikaze was sprinting to the front doors of his new school. He was running late for his first class thanks to his brother, Sasuke, and Sasuke's girlfriend, Sakura. strong(A.N. People let's face the music here. You all have either read the manga or watched the anime so you know who and who got together. Don't get mad.)/strong They kept him up all night with their music and fucking. Which the could hear over the loud ass music./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Snapping out of his horrible nightmare/flashback of him not getting any sleep because of them, he opened the doors to his new school. He had to transfer here because his mother and father got a promotion at a business company they both worked at. Also because he got into a lot of fights at his old school. The kids thought he was a monster because the would hit anyone who looked at him wrong./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"But now, looking around at the kids who looked like they were skipping first period, he decided that he would try to take it easy for their sake. While he was thinking that the glanced out the corner of his eye. He saw a chubby teen getting bullied and a teacher that was encouraging the bullies to continue what they were doing. Naruto smirked at the sight. Seeing them in that position just gave him an excuse to punch the teacher in the mouth. And the bullies while the was at it./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Since he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, he bumped into a girl with long purple hair and a triangle fringe. She had a wooden sword in her hand. Naruto looked up to see who he bumped into and probably stared at her for a good minute./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"'emDamn. She's fine/em,' he thought./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Excuse me, and sorry," Naruto said out loud./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""It's no problem. Just watch where you are going next time," she replied. They walked past each other with Naruto trying to remember why he was running in the first place. Then it hit him. The ran straight to his class, even though the already knew the was late. He slid the doors open and saw the class giving him their undivided attention./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Hi everyone. I'm Naruto Namikaze," he said while breathing faintly./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Nice introduction, but you're late. And this is your first day," the teacher said with some frustration. The teacher could already tell he was going to be a trouble maker. The teacher pointed to a seat close to the window. Naruto looked at his new seat and who the would sit by. The one that caught his eye was a boy with spiky brown hair. The boy was looking out the window, like he didn't care that the class had a new student. Naruto walked at a leisurely pace to his seat, and started to look out the window as well./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; text-align: center;"strong~~ Time Skip ~~/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"It was a week later, and Naruto had made a few friends. He was a little closer to Saeko because they bonded a lot. Naruto had joined the kendo club, without knowing Saeko was the captain of the club. Naruto sat at his desk, depressed. He had went to a funeral over the weekend. The funeral was for his parents, Sasuke, and Sakura. They had gotten into a car accident while Naruto was at kendo practice. The family, plus Sakura (who Naruto thought of as a sister) went out to get something for the house. It was raining hard and they could barely see where they were going. They crashed. Naruto tried not to think about it and instead looked out the window. He saw four teachers talking with a man that was trying to get past the gate. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw one of the teachers get bitten and fall to the ground. He saw the other teachers looking panicked. Then the first teacher got up and started biting the other three teachers with him. Naruto heard what sounded like a chair moving and saw Takashi run out the classroom and the teacher yelling at him./p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongWell guys. I just did a one-shot on this story because I want to know how you people feel about it. If you like it, I will continue writing this story and many more to come. Just to let you know, this is my first fanfic so let me know how I did. I will keep writing and improving on it. Thanks and stay tuned for the next part. If you guys really liked it I will put in something really good in the next chapter for you./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"strongChapter revised by Devil Wolf Girl./strong/p 


	2. In a bit of a Pinch

Then just when the teacher was about to go to the window and see what made his student run out the class he stop when he heard the intercoms in every class say this is a emergency evacuation students are to follow all teachers to the nears exit I repeat students are to follow all teachers out to the nearest exit *the intercom cuts off for a quick second than your hear yelling and screaming AHH GET AWAY! Then you hear (than theirs chomping sounds before the intercoms cut off) theirs silents in the classrooms for a good minute then theirs kids running down stairs and falling panicking just to get out the school.

Almost every teacher and student is running expect for Naruto he was still,sitting in his seat smirking at the thought of what his thinks Is going on than. Gets out of his seat and starts to laugh which attracts some of the undead people and he starts bashing their face in within his fist than he starts to rampage on some of the undead like their no tomorrow then he stops suddenly when he hears what sounds like to people screaming and one fussing then he goes in the room to find Kohta with what looked like a nail gun and he was trembling in fear because he ran out of nail the girl that screaming catch his attention she had pink hair and two parts of it was wrapped in pigtails then she stop screaming seeing on how close they were getting and the last thought that ran through her head was I'm I going to die hear then see opened her eyes to see a blonde head boy smirking while fight the undead while being surrounded and laugh continuously while punch each one of them. Then she heard a clutch sound which then she saw Kohta smirking as well while shooting at them then the both jumped in fear when they heard Naruto telling him not to interfere with his fight then Kohta looked at Saya and they both looked at each other with the same thought "his crazy" just than two more people came in it was Rei and Takashi Saya and Kohta looked around like they were looking for someone and was about to ask were Hisashi.

Was then Naruto cut them off saying his dead and they all looked in shock Rei and Takashi because they wanted to ask how he knew and Saya and Kohta because they couldn't believe it he cut them off again with yelling saying got stay his way and the all look in at him like he was crazy until they saw Saeko in circle with Naruto also smirking and everyone looked at them like they were crazy then they turn their attention to the school nurse named Shizuka who had ask if anybody is hurt and the said "no"in unison except for Naruto and Saeko who were clearing the path while having a contest to see who could kill the most of the undead and everybody still looked at them like they were they got to the main entrance of the school and saw a coach bus they ran to it and got on then they saw another group running towards then quickly they saw Naruto and Saeko running at them with a smirk on their faces. Quickly killing every undead zombie they saw the group hopped in the bus but as soon as they did they saw a bigger group of the undead tuning to them Saeko started walking back to the bus but saw Naruto run towards the undead and she thought to her self we must have a death wise and smirk running right behind him hitting every undead zombie that tried passing by them and everybody on the bus just looked at them in. Shock and awe then everyone looked up front to see Shizuka when the engine start up and Takashi and Rei about to say some thing when she said no she wasn't going to leave two of smiling and that's when Takashi made his way to the front of the doors to tell them come on when he saw that they finished of the last of the undead bastards running to the bus with a smirk on their faces and everyone except Kohta looked at them like they were some kind of monsters. Then in a hurry Shizuka pushed on the pedals and everyone sat in silents for a minute.

**_Well you guys here the second chapter expect another later that's if you want me to im going to gather my toughts for chapter three and Im hoping it going to be intense_**

**_Anyway See you guys later._**


	3. The predicament and solution

On the bus Kohta tries to comfort Saya because see is still trying to let all this sink in with her Takashi and Rei start talking about a plan and trying to find their parents meanwhile Naruto and Saeko talk about a combo move they could try out when they can get off this bus then Naruto interrupts Saya and Kohta conversation to say do no a place were they can get some weapons for protection then Shizuka says she knows a place and Naruto says that enough and he talks to Sakeo again Meanwhile Tsunoda yells out loud catching every one attention expect for Naruto,Saeko ,and Shizuka he says I don't like that idea all how much longer do we have to put up with them. Then Shido stands up and claps his hands and catches everyone expect for the same people wasn't worried about the outburst and Shido with a vein showing on his face(It been a minute sends I watch HOTD so I'm not sure if they comical it with veins or any other comical expressions)and he walks up to the chairs of Naruto and Saeko and everyone expect his followers shake their heads for whats about to happen to Shido starts yelling at Naruto and Saeko to listen to what his about to say since he thinks his the only Mature Adult on the bus which Shizuka doesn't seem offended to everyone surprise they saw Naruto and Saeko were still talking so then Shido grab Naruto's collar and Naruto and Saeko smirk and Shido seem confused but more angry at the sight and he said raising his voice "What's so funny" and Naruto said Im not laughing Everyone on the bus expect Saeko said What as loud as the could in unison so Shido got mad and throw a punch at Naruto and was shocked at how easily his punch was stopped and Naruto now pissed move Shido's hand from his collar and punched Shido and made him fall to the ground and his followers just sat their all expect one Tsunoda who ran at Naruto and tried to tackle him which failed and he hit his head on the close seat behind Naruto and Saeko and Naruto were the only one Shido got back up and said that Naruto should be leader with a evil smirk on his face which made Rei mad and about to leave of the bus until Naruto said No and sat back down then Shido laugh and said then I should be next and his Followers clapped as their approval and he said any objections and Naruto raised his hand and said "You realize the only ones that are going to listen are the one that were or still are clapping for you" then Shido got mad and said what makes you say that he said with a smirk and Naruto laugh and said look around you everybody who didn't clap is not even paying attention to you and he looked to see only his bystanders looking and still clapping.

Then in furious he said than who will be the leader with the most leadership skills and Nartuo said no one and you should just sit down and shut the fuck up then Shido yelled Furiously saying what you little shit and Naruto got back up and punched him in his stomach so hard he fell right back in to his sit and Naruto said I told you to shut up and sit the fuck down and that's when Naruto left off the bus and right behind him was Rei who said she wasn't going to stay on the bus with that man.

Just when they were about to convince her to get back on the bus a bus with the dead came down high fast and Naruto told Shizuka to push the gas to get out the way and Naruto tackled Rei in a protective way and slides with Naruto on his back with Rei in his arms avoiding the bus and collision while in the tunnel and when they got up they saw the dead on fire coming out off the bus and they quickly dropped died and Naruto attention was drawn away when he heard Saeko ask if they were ok and he said "yeah and where would they like to meet up" Saeko said at the East police station 5:30 and if we're not their same time tomorrow thought and they went on their way through the tunnel and the suddenly hear the sound of a bike and then a man comes down and attacks then figures out that it is a undead person on him and he then lifts his knee up launching the undead zombie off him and stomps its head to make sure it's dead then Rei ask what to do now and Naruto looks around for the mans bike and the get on and ride off to the bridge that will lead them to East Police station and suddenly stop to get gas for the bike and Naruto makes a annoying moan sound that catches Rei's attention.

He ask her does she have any money because the pump only takes cash then she gives him a facial expressions that says not then he sighs and goes towards the direction of the store to get the money they need while searching around he finds some ice cream he finds a stick near the register and grabs it and open and eats the ice cream and then once his done. He while in the process to getting the money out of the register he hears a high pitch scream and he gets what he can and walks out to fund a Black bloodlust,and insane Man holding a kindle to Rei's neck and the man starts to laugh asking him all different questions like did he fuck Rei or Did he do anything yet and just when Naruto was to ask was he down the thug commands to fill the tank up and Naruto does seeing him get close with the knife to Rei's neck.

Naruto fills the tank up the takes the stick he still had from when he was done with his ice cream that he ate and then he spits the stick out his mouth right at the thugs eye and it cause the to let Rei go which makes her running a little to where Naruto is standing near the bike and then Naruto comes up to the man who tries to slash Naruto's throat and then he dodges with tremendous speed and grabs the man hand with the knife in it and breaks his hand and starts to stabbed him fast because he sees the Undead approaching fast on their area then he keeps the knife stuck in the last place he stabbed the man and then tells Rei to hurry up or their going to barricade in the store which she looked at and them rushed over still trying.

To get on the back of the bike which as soon as she hopped in they speeded if really fast leaving the man their to be eaten by the undead and when they got up the road they started to see road blocks and hear gunshot from a Benelli M4 Super 40 and a Smith&amp;Wesson M37 Air weight and then a Ithaca M37 then Naruto smirk and that when Rei got nervous and he stopped the bike and ran in the the crossfire and he then suddenly attack the man with the Smith &amp;Wesson M37 and took and made quick work of the one with Ithaca M37 then he dropped the Smith and Wesson and then ran straight towards the man and zig zag but still moving forward with a Bloodthirsty look in his eye which sacred the man to shit and made hi drop the gun and then Naruto hit the man with a upper cut and kicked him while still in the air almost close to touching the ground.

Then Naruto came back to were he left the other guns and then came back to Rei and ask her to strap the Ithaca to her back and then he strapped the Benelli to his own back and then look over to a ramp,direction when he heard sounds and he smirked and Rei looked at him say don't you dare think about in her eyes but it was to late he pull the throttle and was off and he road up the ramp and down below the lower level bridge and saw just who wanted to see and like that they hit the ground and then land perfect and Rei rolled of helping out Naruto road pass Kohta and hand him the Benelli and Kohta had stars i his eyes and suddenly started blowing them back like it was only a wam-up now and he road to Takashi and grab his hand and put him on the back told him to take control of the bike then he jumped off rolling on his side.

Then getting straight his own fun the he felt a back on his and he just gained and they straight their contest Naruto throwing punch after punch but bobbling and weaving the slash they throw his way Saeko on the other hand was attack them with grace and agility hit them full force with her sword and bashing head then running towards to Naruto and he doing the same to her they grab hands her wooden sword put aways hey where in mid air putting their feet in the undead people faces circling around like in was a dance and their face was the dance floor every body who let them. Have the fun just looked at them with awe and fear and thought never to piss those two off in anything then hey we're final done and the grouo started to discuss the situation at hand.

**_Well guys here the three chapter hope you guys like it_**


	4. The recuse Operation

Saeko calming down from her full of the bloodthirsty looked she just had in her I ask Naruto I expect the the bridges on your end were closed to Naruto who finally stop look for the undead to put back in the ground said "yeah"not even know what he just agreed to and Rei show I and said yeah sighing with relief when see saw the blonde sat down in the bridge and closed his eyes to sleep since he was up the whole time they were out that night and morning still other were on the matter at hand asking Shizuka what did she have in mind about more weapons then Shizuka smiled saying that not the only thing it's used for she said it was also a good house for the large group they had then they said to agree and move on meanwhile Saeko wasn't their with the group she was also another person who couldn't sleep because on their last moments of the bus she thought Shido would try something while everyone sleep so she stay up all night and morning as well then she sat right next to Naruto and they both sleep that day out and they move when both of the strongest forces of nature woke up.

They both yawn and started running forward looking for some thing to smash at since they slept late and it was finally late at night when they would most likely see a decent amount of the undead everyone else just kept cautious of their surrounding while looking at the to bloodthirsty monster that were happy that they were on their side.

Then that's when Naruto and Saeko spotted a large group of them, and told the other to go up a head and go to the house and text us the address and everyone went expect Takashi Saeko was about to tell him to go and protect the other girls bout them they saw Kohta and he was fire and the undead like a mad man and hitting everyone and told them hurry up.

That's when Naruto,Takashi,and Saeko smiled and started smashing the undead one by one and non stop fighting happened until they were down to the last of them and started to move to the address sent it them by Saya on her phone and when they got their where in awe at the houses size and style and they ask Shizuka does she live her and she said "No it my friend's place then they heard Kohta call for them to help him out with some thing.

Meanwhile up stairs in bathroom

Rei and the other group of girls except Saeko right now where in the bathroom washing up to wash today's filth away and they where playing in their until they heard the door only to see Saeko walk in quiet and grab the shower head sprinkler from Rei and started squirting everyone to death and they straighten laughing.

Back out in the front up stairs the boys had the TV on and relaxing

Until they heard squeal for the next room and show Kohta trying to open up the locker looking cabinet and they just decide to help since he was so focus about opening the locker and when the got in open they saw more guns then the could count and they all had stars in their eyes and Kohta went to the Balcony to put the guns together and set them up for the team and mean while Naruto went to look like a clothes closet and was surprised at what type of clothes we're in the closet and he went in the front room to Takashi and asked did he see another sheer even knowing that it might not be another one.

But to his surprise again and said yeah and he pointed downstairs Naruto said thanks and hurry and washed up and still got out before some of the girls and he saw that Takashi was gone from his spot and assumed that he was wondering around checking this place out still show Naruto put on the clothes that he had got form the clothes and they fit perfectly he was wearing a red hoodie with black stars on the back with some (don't judge me for what I'm about to say I'm saying their in a re time period ok so bare with this)Black and red joggers and red shoes and he walked over to the couch and layed down.

Until he heard some of the girls get out and he thought he saw one pass by him and he looked and didn't see anyone and then Rei came in and saw the locker and Kohta in his mad man gun stage then she sigh at their boys stupidity then she sat down while putting on a top and pants near the couch that Naruto was on and she asked " ask him did he see what Saeko had on and then his eyes widened a little and said no but smirk cause probably suppose to be a surprise to him then he saw out the corner of his eye.

Saya slap Kohta for almost think about firing a bullet and attract unwanted attention to them then came inside layed down and went to sleep along with Shizuka who was drooling in her sleep.

Meanwhile downstairs

Takashi was going to get something to drink and when he closed the fridge he almost chocked on what he was drinking to see Saeko in the kitchen making food for everyone in a apron and black panties and the headband she laugh at seeing his expression of his face then see notice Takashi had two drinks i his hand and asked who they were for and he said him and Naruto and ten as soon as he was finished with. That he heard Rei call his name he looked at Saeko so was smiling and said I will take Naruto's drink to him with a hunger look in her Eyes for a second and Takashi sighed and said "Thanks" then went up the stairs as soon as Saeko did to take Naruto his drink.

On the stairs

Rei had widened eyes for a seconded when she saw Saeko again with the outfit still on instead of change but then she thought if why she still had it on and smirked and got mad when Takashi was taking his time up the stairs from what she could hear and finally saw hi and then asked what a little annoyed and curious

Then looked and sigh and started talking saying she was sorry about what she did to him back then which got Takashi mad and depressed at the same time then she started say that only reason she did that was because of the way he was acting sounding like she was come pair him with Hisashi then he said stop trying to compare me with a dead man and she snapped saying something protective of the dead man and Takashi yelled saying Im not Hisashi and sigh after a few mins of silents then he said "look I'm really sorry i _**was**_ good to you in the past but that's how I was back then " then Rei said she was sorry to and smirked after she said "who said you can't change that right now and as soon as they were about to kissed they her a gun shot.

Meanwhile upstairs

Saeko,passed Rei with a smile and kept walking up and Naruto who was laying down trying to find something good to watch was suddenly blinded by a pair of hands path his vision then he heard a voice say" guess who" a little seductive and that made Naruto smirk and he grab the persons hands and said Saeko and then grab her arms flipping her in front of him the saw what is had on and got nosebleed but still smirk and then she came close whispering in his ear "you like what you see"and his eye widened when he felt a hand near his junk and they straight kissing passionately and just when the were about to start they heard gun shots and just before they broke the kiss they both smirked and got up Saeko went to the closet and smirk at what she wanted to wear while see was getting dress Takashi and Rei came up stairs looked out on the balcony to see if Kohta shot a bullet but to their surprise they did smell gun powder or see the smoke from a barrel but they looked when Naruto told them to and they saw some people shooting at the undead attract attention just when Naruto was about to go down their they heard Saya,Shizuka,Takashi,and Rei yelling loud enough so that on the group hear them say Don't even think about it then Naruto and Kohta frowned.

Then Naruto laid back down on the couch and went to sleep for a bit and then they didn't hear any gun shoots so they thought that the person die or was about to reload even thought they were down stairs expect for Naruto who was sleeping and Takashi who was scanning the area with binoculars and Kohta who was scanning with the Barrett M98B they were eating what Saeko made it was good and they saw her come down stairs and they all had widened eye as what they saw what she had on then Rei and the girls just smirked.

Meanwhile upstairs

Takashi was looking at a little girl and what looked like her father knocking on the door asking for help and a few mins later he saw the man get stabbed and died then the little girl was crying with her dog and then the undead was surrounding her and Takashi told Kohta to look and then he told Kohta what happened and Kohta looked at him with a smirk and the made a plan to help,the little girl from the undead zombies surrounding her then Takashi told Kohta to tell the girls where he was going and what they were doing and he jumped from the balcony on to a pipe that went down to the ground to not get stopped by the girls asking him were he was going and with that he went to the garage and grab the bike and pulled the throttle a few times and went off in the around dodging some and hit some of the undead bastards and finally got to the front where the girl was he talked with her a little bit like asking her name and she said Alice and about her father and put a flower and shirt over the man and just when the undead was closing in the heard gun shots and Takashi smiled and the girl asked who is that and Takashi said my friend.

Mean while downstairs

The girls heard the bike and quick went upstairs and to their surprise even Saeko they saw Naruto sleep and the saw Kohta firing the Barrett M98B they all walked up to him and when he fired again he was slapped i the head he turned around explained everything and before they know it they saw Naruto running up the street with the biggest smirk the had saw yet and everyone sighed expect Saeko and then Saya and the girls said their going to started packing since this place will be next and then the were told about the Humvee and packed it with food and clothes and weapon and they where about to leave as Kohta packed the last bit of stuff for them they started the engine.

Meanwhile bak to Takashi,Alice,and Naruto

Takashi who was still surround by the undead looked for a way out but couldn't find one until he saw the ledge and put Alice and Zeke on his back and walked on it as careful as he could be and then he felt a slight arm touch him but he held in the scream but almost lost his balance but then he regained it and then Alice whispered in his ear saying see had the pee and he yelled out loud attracting attention and when notice and told her to just per and tried his hard to now dodge the arms that were begin thrown at him but then he lost balance and they were about to fall.

Until they heard a voice attracting the attention of almost all the undead and Naruto smirked and started bashing them. And Alice asked was that his friend that was shooting and Takashi smirked saying no that's one if the crazy one and he told her not to tell them that and them they went in direction Naruto came from and then when they thought they made it the saw undead army in front and in back of them just when they thought they were going to be eaten the saw a girl jump right next to them and bashing heads like Naruto and Alice whispered " that the other crazy one". Takashi smirked while nodding at the kid and suddenly they heard a engine and gunshots and Takashi who got back on the ledge and looked to she who it was and he smiled and jumped on the Humvee.

Meanwhile on Naruto and Saeko's end Naruto notice what she had on he said now where twins which made Saeko laugh girly and blush but you couldn't because of how fast she was bashing heads(just to let you know is has the Samething but a black version of Naruto's) then he told her follow him and they went to where the bike was and she got of the back and the started riding when the other rode by and follows right behind them but was cut off by a group of running zombies going after the hummer and then Naruto pull the throttle to go faster and they got close to the side of the Humvee and that when Naruto nodded to Saeko who jumped of the bike and on the top of the Humvee and then Naruto did the same but cried a bit and Saeko asked why and he said because he lost his Nike and the both smirk getting back to the madder at hand as well as what Naruto's answer was and they bashed at some of them with combos like one jumping off and kicking some Im the face that where close,or Naruto grabbing on to Saeko's wooden sword extending their reach and running across their face face then once they were done they hopped in the Humvee and still smirked and then everyone looked at surprise at what they just did with out talking to each other.

Then everyone payed attention to Alice who was changed after her accident and Takashi as well she was pulling on Naruto's and Saeko's joggers and they looked at her like she was about to ask them something and everyone was shocked at what she asked them she said "Do you two go out and Naruto looked at Saeko who looked at him and they kissed to everyone's surprise which was not all but still shocking to them and then she leaned on his shoulder and they both went to sleep everyone just looked.

**_Well guys this the other chater tell me in the reviews if you won't me to make the next one and upload it ? SEE YOU LATER STAY TUNED !_**


	5. Stuff just got real

Then to everyone's surprise again they saw Rei lean on Takashi shoulder and they were the next ones to fall to sleep and then Saya and Kohta check just how much supplies they had on them as far as food and other things like that and when they were done they also went to sleep only ones still up where Shizuka and Alice who where talking and making funny jokes.

Later in the day

Naruto and Saeko woke up but when Saeko woke up is didn't see Naruto then see took her attention to Shizuka who pointed up at the top of the Humvee then she climbed up and saw him looking behind them and just gazing at the part of their city that was barley in the much of a reck but they knew it wasn't going to be long for it to under a lot of damage later.

Then he looked at her and said "hey sleepy-head" the THAT'S when she started to giggle She sat right next to him and they just to in the little bit of happiness they could at the moment and saviored it. Then it was interrupted by a large stop in breaks when Takashi told "her to stop and them they look forward and saw the gate about to inches away from the Humvee then they heard moans and they looked behind them to see about sixty to eighty of the undead zombies right behind them and quickly Naruto and Takashi nod and he woke the others while Naruto and Saeko got ready to crack more skulls and Kohta was the first one to wake and he gave support with the Barrett M98B while Takashi told the other to grab stuff and throw,it over the gate then they told them to start going over the wire fence and they argued until Naruto and Takashi gave them the death glare and they gulped and started moving and that when Rei,Alice,Shizuka,and Saya was over then Kohta without argument went over and still supported the best way he could and that when Naruto told the others to go Saeko and Takashi went putting faith in Naruto to one as soon as the were over the gate.

The that's when the were surround on the gate too and they looked to see weapons begin fired and that's when they saw a lady take of her helmet and that when Saya said"Mom" And ran to her and every one expect Takashi and Saeko remembering about Naruto Ana that's when their eyes widened they saw him completely surrounded but they dead and he wasn't even getting bitten and that's when Saeko with out giving it a second thought went through the gate and just when Takashi was about to go he was stopped by Saya's mother.

And ask to stay back but then Takashi said don't think about firing the guns at the range especially with then right in the cross fire and soon as he said that they saw Naruto and Saeko move to higher ground and said "don't where just move on will meet up with you guys. Then Saya said come to the big house on the hill and the nod and started moving out and Saya's mother ask were they going to be okay and that's when the group laughed and everyone who didn't know Naruto or Saeko looked confused then the group explained in parts everyone one said one part about why.

Meanwhile on Naruto's and Saeko's end

Naruto and Saeko where running in a straight directions towards a motorcycle shop and they quickly went in catching their breath then looking around for anything or anyone for that sake and found nothing except for a 6 wheeled Atv and some type of weapons and they looked at the rides in front of them and Naruto stood on a crate to see where they where at Exactly since he lived over this area he saw water and then he looked at the manual for the Atv and said" I got a idea"and he loaded their bag and what they could grab from the motorcycle shop and moved on to opened the garage doors and they quickly went to the Atv and rode off the end of the road and in front of them they saw the river and she looked at him then asked "what are you planing to do"sounding curious and a bit worried and then they heard a splash then Saeko saw that they where floating and she looked at Naruto who was smirking and then laid back but his attention was taken away by Saeko who sneezed and Naruto looked at her all wet and her outfit was now see didn't even nose bleed but felt a little bit embarrassed then quickly grabbed the bag they grab with them before splitting up with the group and grab a extra shirt and handed to Saeko who stopped sneezing after a while and he said "put it on before you catch a cold.

Meanwhile with the rest of the group

Takashi was worried about Naruto and Saeko and Rei notice saying "don't worry knowing them two their problem looking for trouble with the undead zombie"making Takashi laugh then look up at the complex they were about to enter and boy was it huge they saw other vans and trucks begin loaded and unloaded with supplies of food for any survivalist out their and weapons also then as they stepped out they saw a large group of people standing around they went over their only to hear Saya say "dad" And they looked at the man as he was saying that the undead thing in the cage wasn't a family member or friend anymore.

People around the area whispered about what they just heard some saying that he was crazy and that know who have to kill a family member because they had "some type of disease" that could probably be cured or not and them their attention was pulled back when they spotted heard the cage that the U dead was in open and saw him run at Saya's father and then they all had shocked eyes at the man who just cut down someone's possible family member and he then said that unless you don't want to end up like that you might as well just let them eat you and be killed by one of us instead.

Then one person in the back said what if we decide not to help and don't believe that killing them isn't the best way and some people said"yeah" in unison then they heard they man say you'll just be eaten by the undead bastards and again be killed by us.

Then some people had wide eyes at what he just said to them and somewhere about to pro test until they saw a man outside the gates be eaten by some of the undead and the ones that were about to protest stopped and went to their camping grounds along with the rest then Takashi and the others saw Saya walking at a very fast pace in furious to the house and slammed one of the doors everyone meanwhile went to their own rooms they where give.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Saeko it was sunset

When they hit the other part of the river and they went up a shrine and looked around to see that their weren't any undead up their and they were in luck it wasn't any. Then they decided to unpack in wha looked,they main part of the shrines complex and they saw a sword with some candles that looked like they were light a long time ago then Naruto went to light the others and that when he saw Saeko about to change so he tried not looking by going through the bag to see what they had and what they didn't and just when she was done Naruto ask her was she going to use the sword with a smirk on his face she smiled saying "yeah" then grabbed it and put it to the side and then came up to him and was about kiss him until she said "Naruto" in a worried voice he looked at her and saw her look like she was about to break down and then he asked"what was wrong" then she sat down and asked him when they fight does he see the look in her eyes that she has and he said "yeah I have that to" then she started to explain why she was worried and said "that when she was a little younger she was still in kendo and she loved to she people in pain and beaten up by her she love to she that she had power"then she said"one day when I was walking home for home from kendo practice and it was late a man came up to me and tried to have his way with me so he backed me up on to a wall.

Then just when he was about to touch me I took out my wooden sword and best him until the cops came and took the man a to prison for attempted rape and they sent me home but at that moment they talked about how bad the man was hurt and how monsters I was then when she was about to continue she felt some lips press up against hers then she felt a smirk on Naruto's lips while they were kissing passionately then after they were catching their breath they were taking each other clothes off and they started it right back up but more roughly and Naruto was on top and at the tip of her womb she could feel his rod and Naruto asked her was she ready to first what they started back at the place and she with hesitation said "Yeah"and with that Naruto thruster inside her making her moan and scream out in pleasure Naruto who went slow let her adjust then he speeded up when he heard her say go faster then Naruto started thrust faster and in sync Saeko started adjusting her hips to his speed and few moments later Naruto felt Saeko's walls closing in and they both said they we going to cum and a few thrust later the reached the climax and both cummed in pleasure Naruto who was done or thought he was pulled out and laid back on the futon and then he suddenly felt some lips in his staff and looked done to she a still hunger looking Saeko bobbling on his staff moaning and groaning in pleasure told her he was bout to reach his climax netted more,than enough in her mouth Saeko tried to swallow all that she could in to her mouth swallowing most of it and getting the rest that fell on her tits and putting it in her mouth to swallowing the rest suddenly felt her back begin to arch and to her surprise she saw Naruto returning the favor started eating her out.

Making her moan in pleasures she ran her fingers through this blonde her making him look at her with a smirk on his face still eating her out in pleasure Ayer he heard her say "you did this before haven't you"faintly right after she climaxed making Naruto lick up all her juices that he could then he fell back and he then he felt a head on his chest and when he looked down he saw her fast a asleep just before he did and fell to sleep with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile with everybody else

Everyone else was sleep expect for Takashi who couldn't stop thinking about Naruto and Saeko who were probably out their fighting of hordes of the zombie then put out of his train of thought he heard a noise and looked behind him and saw Rei right their rubbing her eyes muttering to Takashi to go to bed and not to worry because knowing them the undead were in more trouble that Naruto and Saeko were Takashi smile and walked Rei right but to sleep and promised her that he was going to get some sleep after that he just laid done in his bed and fell to sleep.

In the morning

Naruto to was the first one to wake up and looked down at his goddess and just smirked and slowly trying not to wake her got out of the futon they sleep on together but to his surprise she grab his wrist and told him they should get five more minutes just when he was about to complain she grabbed him with force and laid him down so that she was on top and then she leaned down to kiss him which he returned with full force and to Naruto's surprise he heard Saeko say that some one was a woke and then he looked down about to tell he not right now but it was to late then she started to ride him then he started to retune. The favor by thrusting his hips at her pace then she started to tease hi by saying looks like someone change their mind about five more minutes in bed then he smirked and then the started thrashing at each other until they reach their climax moaning in pleasure the others name as they finished up they got dress and soon as they opened the down they heard moaning noises and they show the undead coming up the stairs and Naruto teased her saying that she was the one who attracted them with her moan which she returned with a blush and saying only because someone was hitting the right pace and JUST when they were closing in they started basing heads in and when they were done they both said "not even a challenge".then they left heading for the big house on the hill.

Back with the ret of the group

Takashi woke by hearing someone yelling and arguing and then he quick went where it came from and as he got closer he found out who it was he then say Saya running out going downstairs and he then turned his attention to some heels that where making a clicking sound and say Saya's mother and asked her what happen and she explained to him that they argued about the situation of her and Saya's father leaving to go look for survives and then she asked Takashi if he could convince her to go with them if they weren't also going with then to look for their parents of course and Takashi running right after his friend to try and convince he looked everywhere but couldn't find her suddenly he Kohta's voice.

**_Sorry that this chapter is short you guys and girls I just want to get something out their for you so you don't have to wait and get mad _**

**_Anyway hope you lik it and give me your approved,to keep writing _**


	6. The spark of a New flame

Meanwhile with Naruto and Saeko jounery 's to the house

Naruto and Saeko walk a few blocks down form the shrine and stealthily near a large of the undead only because they want to get to the group so no one comes looking for their late coming to the house so they go right past them until Saeko says to narrate if he meant want he did last night and why he said he would watch her fight the horde of and rather be late to meet the was about to argue until he remember he never goes of his word and nodded his head to let her proceed with what he was about to do.

And then he got on top,on the ledge with Saeko who jumped in the middle of the horde and made noises to get their attention then started slashing them have to death and she look out the corner to see narrate about to jump in the fought then was stopped by Saeko who said "new rule you cant interfere with the fight" teasing then she heard him mutter and sit back dow with his right leg coming up to his head and the other straight out leaning aside the gate poles still looking at Saeko fight.

Then once she was done she said "Thank you" then gripped his hand ams then they proceed to,the house.

Meanwhile at the house

Takashi came downstairs seeing Saya in front of Kohta as protecting him from some men then he walked closer and catching the attention of everyone and they try to get take to convince Saya and Kohta to hammed over the gun they came here with and Saya and Kohta tried to tell Takashi to side with them for when they leave this place they can have heisted at first but then said they should let us keep or guns then Saya's father came down saying they should keep their they came here with its their after all then he quick told the men to go out the door to get the other weapons they had eve through they weren't as powerful. Then Takashi took his attention away from Saya's father to look at Saya who was heading upstairs he went after her along with Kohta who didn't trust the men that worked for Saya's father even if he told them to back off.

With Naruto and Saeko

They just arrived at the door of the big ass house their jaws both dropped and then while still taking in the site walked forth and was stopped at the gate narrate and saeko who where about,to punch the for almost putting then in the survival camp for not believing them about know Saya and the others were saber by Saya's mother who said they were the other two who were on the other side of the fence who loved,to fight said they were going to meet with them out the ouse and congratulations of making it back safely and they followed her in the house snd said"they were upstairs and they proceed up stairs.

Then Saya's mother stood,next to Saya's father saying that them to put together were just like the children they dreamed about having Saya's father had a smile on his face saying Naruto Namikaze and Saya's mother said Saeko Busujima they both smiled.

Naruto proceed upstairs with him and Saeko holding hands and they walked in the room with the loudest noise and they heard two voices which sounded like Saya's and Takashi's and they entered the room catching the attention of everyone Naruto's eye more focused on Taxi who was holding Saya by the collar narrate who was about to go over and punch Takashi for thinking it was cool to harm a girl Saeko who saw this quickly took Naruto by the shoulder and pinned him on the wall telling him to look at her and then looked,focusing on his goddess hearing her say calm down and let them finish and narrate who was about to argue was silents by Saeko's lips and then just forgot about it and then they stood,up against the wall so if Naruto did it again she could stop him.

Everyone who had widened eye seeing them kiss like they weren't their were still looking at the couple them were pulled out of the trains by the angered Naruto who tried to keep his voice at a minimum said hurry up and finish before I lose my temper and have to be bay up by my guardian angel making Saeko laugh.

Takashi who put Saya down not trying to get hit by Naruto possibly getting killed continued tell Saya to drop the pissed off attitude ad least she has her parents here with most of ours could be die or worse one of the undead then Saya started to apologize to everyone then everyone looked at Saeko and Naruto and gab them a warm welcome and thought it would be bad news telling them they would have to share a room together and Naruto and Saeko laugh confusing everyone expect Alice who knew why it wouldn't be a problem and then said "don't they go together so they shouldn't have a problem and then everyone else started laughing remembering what happened in the humvee and then Saeko grabbing Naruto while them both yawning said they were going to take a shower and go to sleep.

Then Rei asked in curiosity what did you guys do because from looking at you you did have problems with the undead because their clothier weren't messed up from when they separated from them then they saw narrate look at the celling whistling and then at Saeko who was twirling her hair with other hand like a little girl. And some people hasp and some laughed because in the situation they were in they did it then Naruto and Saeko left the room with their still laughing friends then they got in the shower and then looked at the clothier they got from Saya's mother.

And they both smirked seining the Jordan 11 bred low in galaxy were the black was suppose,to be black and saw the shorts the said "far of this planet with skills" and the pants they saw were galaxy pants with a little bit of dots of red in it(sorry my favorite color is red and I promise the next chapter,I'm descried everyone else outfits).the they put it up and put on pajamas and went to sleep cuddled up.

_**Sorry guys just made it short because I know I didn't post anything yesterday last nigh and just for that as soon as I wake i im going to start on write on chapter and posting it early and then im going to post another tomorrow night.**_

_**See you Stay Tuned **_


	7. The gifts and trouble at the estate

Then a little after midnight they woke up and climbed out the window and sat on the roof with Saeko sitting in between his legs and they just started looking at the sun come up then they went back inside.

To hear Takashi calling for Saeko and then she respond back to Takashi and asked him what he want Naruto who went to talk to Kohta Takashi told her when she's done with talking to Saya's father come meet the group to hear about the repair on the Humvee and how it went with them on their way towards the Estate.

Saeko told him that he pretty much knew most of what happened with her and Naruto but would explain the details on the died and the numbers lately with the undead as well as other things.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Kohta

Naruto knocked on the door where Kohta was and got a answer to come in

Naruto came in an said "hello" and looked at Kohta who was checking the guns and counting them to make sure they had looked at Naruto who asked him how did he know so much about guns Kohta explained that he was in a gun camp with a sergeant who was asked by Kohta's parents to train him because he was all ready a gun freak.

Naruto said "damn so it must have come easy for him"laughing Kohta looked at him and explained that it was that easy some of the guns had a lot of tricks to them like how when they were at the gate.

He explained to Takashi how to shoot to of the U dead with just one bullet and the way the Barrett M98B holds is a little complicated because you have to have a firm grip of the handle of the gun. Then he change the subject and asked wassup up with him and fighter bare handed all,the time.

Naruto sighed then said that when he was little people use to pick on him and his brother because they were always popular with the girls but Naruto didn't care much cause some of,them had boyfriends and he didn't want to have to fights his brother was another story and they would pick fights with us so his brother was the only one knowing how to fight back then was getting banked by a group of boys then something came over Naruto.

Next thing he remember was him pulping everyone who was banking his brother in the ground and got suspended along with his brother they didn't care much and for those two weeks they were sparring with no sleep they would have going with out eat if it was for their mother stopping them so they wouldn't starve to death suspended because they couldn't expelled them because they didn't start the fight but really put most of the boys in the hospital but at that moment some thing sparked in hi to take karate class and other hand fighting style.

And from that day on and thing that was close range he would get involved in like kendo and their talk continued.

With Saeko

She was walk passed Takashi and head towards Saya's father and mothers bedroom only to find Saya's father their with a sword and candles light and sitting on his knee asking her to please come in Saeko's father was a close friend of Saya's father and they still are first to this day he started of saying congrats in making it back here a live and he he said "her father would be proud she was still alive"then hand her a sword saying to make sure she and the others stay that way she greatly excepted the sword with great honor then she said "that Naruto should get this but was cut off with Saya's father saying that his wife was going to give Naruto his early Christmas present making a joke.

Then he said"that Naruto should be their who didn't hesitate to say no and said that then he would have time for her and he wasn't the type unless he had a feeling they were really in a bad situation.

Then he laughed and said good point then and let her leave.

With Takashi and Rei

They were in the room watching tv together with their some identical pants on with the shirts saying in with and waiting for everyone so they could go check on the repairs them they both reached for the popcorn and touched hands and looked at each other with I contact then kissed and it was about to become passionate until they were interrupted by Saya who was,looking for Kohta who was suppose to go with her to get some more ammo.

Takashi who had a comical vein on his head said check his room waiting for her to hurry up and leave then she did they finished what they down the hallway to where she entered Kohta's room to she it empty then saw him and Naruto talking like good friends then Naruto saw Saya who looked mad and sad then he gave her the blocks of ammo and said relax their penalty more for you to help with.

Then her and Kohta went down the stairs to get the rest of the ammo talking about what she might give him as a reward when they get somewhere good like a island still talking like it was a regular conversation with Kohta just thing about her body.

Takashi and Rei end their pleasurement early to get the other so they could get the Humvee to leave with the others and not trying to be last one to leave and they saw Kohta and Saya then Saeko walking up joining the others and Alice and Shizuka at the door waiting and they were about to ask about Naruto but Saeko said he would be with them shortly and they saw her sword and asked where she got it and she pointed to the door where Saya's parents sleep.

Meanwhile with Naruto

He was bout to meet with the others and was stopped by Saya's mother who gave him a present and he opened it to get a Military knife and some ninja stars as well as brass knuckles and they bowed saying thank you and then was stopped as he heard her say in exchange promise to survive and with that he just smirked.

Then he ran down the hall and went out the door only to run into Takashi back and then about to yell saying what's the big ideas but looked forward to she the undead about to come in the gate thanks to Shido who was already on the balcony surrounded by Saya's father,Rei and other men that worked,for Saya's father.k

Then some run up except for Naruto and Saeko who where waiting for them to get back down.

The people who were upstairs looking at Rei who was aim her sniper rifle at Shido and was about to shoot and then heard Saya's father who said pull it if you going to aim it and heard Shido say think about what your doing then she put the down saying your not even worth it and Saya's father smiled at what she said and thought to his self good she knows when to shoot and when not told everyone to proceed downstairs.(footsteps were heard coming down the staircase) then they meet with Naruto and Saeko then heard Saya's father say let the gate open and the heard Naruto tell everyone to go to the Humvee and be careful Saya who wasn't going to leave her parents was hit in the stomach by Naruto and Saya's father thanked him and the group proceed with Naruto's command everyone except Saeko and as soon as they show the group gone they said in unison "no holding back" and moved with incredible speed towards the gate.

With everyone watching them with awe and fear of what the to teenagers where doing to the undead and some felt bad formate undead Saya's parents where looking s the to with the weapons they gave them and thought that they can definitely keep their promise to them.

With the rest of the group

They proceed to the Humvee with Takashi carrying Saya and Kohta supporting them with their weapons and they finally reached the Humvee and then got everything they need and listens to what the repair man said that it still need some more repairs so go easy on the Humvee until you reach a repair shop and handed Takashi a note saying what to do when they found one on their jounery and then saw him run out the shop with his wrench telling them to go and find their parents they listened and hopped in the car.

Starting the engine and strapping Alice in the seatbelt and pulled off mowing over the undead fuckers and then they proceed to where Naruto and Saeko where and they saw a large group that where being pulled in the ground and they went I. That direction knowing who it was and Saeko saw them and ran towards them leaping at a good height landing right on top of the hood and she put her hand out calling out to Naruto who was still fucking the undead up which turned Saeko in at the moment and then she missed his hand but saw him now running on the undead heads catching up and then leaped towards Saeko who had her sword in the hilt and reached it towards Naruto who grab it and then was pulled up by his girlfriend and sat next to he saying let's never try to do that again breathing faintly.

With Shido's group

They where in a accident and they saw to or three of their students died and the rest rushed off the bus and head towards some trees and head towards a military shelter and then saw Shido on the phone with his spy until he was scream like his life was ending then Shido bangs his fist against the wall only thinking about one think Takashi's group and what they did to him.

Back with The estate

Saya's parents where just smiling at what they just saw Naruto and Takashi and took their advice and didn't hold back on the undead until their were only them standing in the open then saw his wife bring out her own sword and slash them in to tiny piece and they continue until,the horde stopped and the family got supplies and the people that where hiding in the bush and other places telling them it was over and told them to help out get ready to proceeded and looked,behind them to see his men with kids I'm their hands and shoulder and just similes at the and told them to go get cleaned up and help out once your done.

**I'm going to upload now but I'm getting back to work right after I upload this and then post this and imthink I might do some thing different for the mall incident on the manga now and I'm going to add the OVA Earlier ,than I wanted to just because.**


	8. Moving forward

Now with the group

They where driving from the estate and rode right pass Saya's father and Naruto maid and smirked and so did Saya's father throwing something in the Humvee which really catch the attention of Naruto and Saeko because it landed right in the middle of them both then Naruto opened the bag to find stuff for everyone like a extra sub machine with a silencer Kohta to use and two twin pistols for Saya who was still knocked out cooled for Takashi it was a good 10 inch knife just in case he had to be stealthily not to attract the undead with the shotgun of Rei it was a bow staff that had a knife build in to it and she could make it small to put in a bag or something for Shizuka it was a guy that she put I. The container under the controls of the window buttons under her Alice it was a smaller knife that Kohta helped her with.

Everyone then looked in the hands of Naruto and Saeko to see they had six bracelets two for Naruto and Saeko that said say the way you to are and they just shrugged and went to the next couple that was Rei and Takashi and theirs said keep improving you two and then last was Kohta and Saya's which said be a good sport protect her more,than anyone and that's when they all talked about different things Kohta wasn't interested at the moment he was worrying about his gun and his clothes that Saya picked out for him especially and he looked at her which she was still knocked out on the chair so he quickly reach in his bag and grabbed a cloth to hager what he could of the cargo pants that they were both wearing.

Then right after that she woke up and looked straight at Kohta's pants and was surprised that it was nothing on then Kohta explained what her father gave to everyone and then she looked at her wrist which read don't let him go so she muttered something no one could hear them she whispered in to Kohta's ear and said "what did you do to get you pants that clean huh big boy

Which made Kohta gulp and start to sweat then he looked at he and fake smiled scratching the back of his head as he was trying to beat around the bush until she sigh and said just tell the truth and he just took it like a man and said from when they were getting form the house to the Humvee he got a little blood on him and the. Thought about putting his hands up.

To protect his self and to his surprise she just kissed him then asked "how do you use this things"? holding the guns that where give,to her by her father and they talked.

Then with Takashi and Rei were talking about where there starting to look for their parents and asked the others was it okay with them Saeko said as long as Naruto is their she was going to go and he just nod and the others said yes and Rei and Takashi said thanks then talked about their location and then Shizuka stopped the car not worrying anyone and with that everyone looked at the road ahead filled with hordes of undead in car and on the bridge just wandering waiting for people.

As quietly as the could everyone grabbed food,ammunition and hygiene had most of the guns ammunition and Naruto had the food along with Takashi and Rei Saeko and Saya had some of Shizuka's medical stuff in their bags.

Then they went behind cars trying their best to avoid them and Saeko trying to focus on Naruto who was about to slice the undead zombies neck was dropped down with a pair of hands over his mouth in the ground only to look at a upside down Saeko who said I know it tempting to cut them but control yourself for my sake and then he nod and keep it moving and mange to get in front with Naruto Saeko who was,sighing heard Rei say boys and Saeko laugh a little and they both started talking about their boyfriends.

While Naruto and Takashi were just eying the undead want to slice their throat then both looked behind them to see a zombie right behind Alice and they moved at incredible speed Naruto going to slice the zombie and Takashi going to put his hand over Alice mouth show she wouldn't screams and they successful made it in time before Kohta was about to shoot.

They were half way across the bridge until they were stopped in their tracks by Naruto and Takashi who told the what they plan to do because they thought they saw someone and then told,them to stay right here and Saeko and Rei take out their melee weapons so they wouldn't attract the undead and be in a bit of a jam and they nod and they sat behind a car in a row look out just in case they saw someone one get past.

Naruto and Takashi proceed to the spot where they fought they saw a person and then looked around and started wandering what the fuck they saw and just when they were s out to call the other.

Naruto grab Takashi's mouths and told him listen and they did and they heard footsteps,like from a regular human being and they went behind some cover and waited and saw a group of five to ten people and then saw them look over at the group.

And saw them have the same look that man did at the gas station then Takashi looked at Naruto ad they thought the same thing just be patience. Then a man walked by them and head straight towards the group and the others followed Naruto wasn't paying them any mind cause he knew it was,more behind them like they knew where Naruto and Takashi was the whole time then suddenly two people came behind.

Both Naruto and Takashi with a knife to their neck saying drop the weapons Takashi did as he was told while Naruto just looked at the man holding the knife to him and the Takashi looked at him and they both reached in to their pockets and bought out some steel metal and they both threw it towards the other with the men didn't see coming they both heard a thump behind them and then hurried up and tried to catch up with the others but where to late and the next thing you know they were staring at there friends and girlfriends being hostage and then Takashi came out saying What do you want.

The leader of the packed laugh saying isn't it obvious to fuck you and your friends their girls right in front of you and just when he said that to men came running at Takashi and Naruto who didn't move Takashi was about to fire but was stopped by Naruto and he lowered his gun the girls all said in unison what the fuck are you doing fire and then they looked at the men that where running now,on the floor and then Naruto cam up to Takashi and whispered in his ear Kohta and it forced a smirk on Takashi's face them the leader with his five lackeys left started looking confused and asked what the fuck happened and the girls looked confused to and then as Naruto and Takashi walked with every step the lackeys dropped one by one and finally the leader who let go of Saeko was hit with full force by Naruto and beaten in to the ground.

And then he was stopped by Saeko who walked forward towards Naruto and got him to moved out the way only for her to have a little fun with the almost dead man stand she put her sword in his thigh making him scream out in a agony Alice and Shizuka payed more attention to the stuff they dropped so that they would interfere with what had to be do to survive and then they walked forward to see Kohta pop out of the corner with the silencer on his submachine gun and he just simple which he got I'm return for everyone who was their and then heard a last scream and saw Naruto and Saeko with hooded eyes and then say that it's a car on the south end of the mall they were about to see on the end of the bridge.

Then they saw Naruto and Saeko head forward to blow of some steam and everyone heard Kohta of all people say some times I think their not human

Me everyone laughed and then they saw Naruto and Saeko sitting at the front doors of the mall with undead bodies piled up and they just walked in silents.

**_Guys just finished this up for you and im making preparations to write Ben-to so be ready and im going to have to have a lot detail for it so its going to have a lot of time when uploading it_**


	9. A ray of hope for Rei and Takashi

They slowly walked in the doors of the mall cautiously Takashi pointing to the pillar about five meters up a head telling Kohta to move and he did while checking his surroundings "Clear" he said as the others footsteps could be heard then Takashi waited.

Until they got to a safe places to discuss a plan "first we need to be in two groups of four"which was Naruto,Alice,Kohta,and Saya then was Takashi,Rei,Saeko,and Shizuka. Then the teams separated one going upstairs and the or on the main floor where they started.

**Kohta and his group**

Lohan was watching a head while trying to listen to the conversation between Naruto and Saya " where should we go first"she said I don't know let star- begin cut off by Alice finger pointing to the bathroom and they all chuckled and proceeded to the bathroom and then to the closes places around them.

**Takashi and his group**

They were looking for the same things along with something to communicate with instead of their phones because they didn't work because of the EMP blast that hit them "Rei and Saeko go look for the walkie talkies or something close in any store"Takashi said and did so that Rei could talk to Saeko to see if she was okay.

"Now what should we start looking for he said while turning to look at Shirley who was pointing to a little shop on the far east that said Medical advanced Shop and they proceed on right after Takashi drew a circle around the place where they were going for Rei and Saeko.

You okay…Rei asked Saeko who was walking looking for a shop then turning to Rei smiling "why would you asked that I'm just peachy"she said then started to explain why she went on a ramp age early " I went a rampage because I was mad at Naruto who took the risk in trusting in Kohta even if he is a good shoot what if he would of cut one of are throat even worst Alice's" Sake said making Rei think about it.

Then she thought I got to make sure I slap my boyfriend when I get back starting to smile at Saeko who knew what she was thinking said "me too" the they went a head to a toy store to have any luck in only finding a two pack of walkie talkies then they put then Rei's bag and proceed to the other toy store on the west side of the buildings.

**With Naruto and others **

Naruto was walking with Alice on his back with Kohta holding his bag and teaching her words that she didn't know when they walked by some shop signs that were still standing up "Health,Benefits,Teamwork,and etc.

Go talk to him"Saya said to Kohta

Kohta about to argue but was stopped by Saying death glare and sighed then proceeded when Says walked up a head with Alice a little bit teaching her words since she said she wanted to still learn some more.

Kohta walked up to Naruto padding his shoulder "Whats up with you buddy"saying it in a friendly matter Naruto frowned at first but then said

"I felt weak not begin about to help out my friends that where in that situation quick than I should I felt" Don't sweat about it I'm the one who should be like you right now I could of hit one of the girls" they both chuckled knowing Kohta was joking.

They catch up with Alice in Says who where now at the bathroom and they stand at the door.

**With Takashi and Shizuka **

Still begin very cautious of his surroundings moved peeling around every corner to check if it was clear telling shipping when to move and when not to the as they got to the last corner they walked together "How did you get your medical degree and why did you get it"Takashi asking curiously

Shizuka putting her finger on her chin looking at the celling thinking "when I was a little kid I use to always go with my father to the hospital my father a doctor my mother a dentist I would always look at him when he was done surgeries and he would look frustrated,depressed,and sometimes happy mostly rare

I would look at him and swear for my fathers sake I would make all the sick or hurt I could health and be able to stay on their own two feet"sounding determined.

As Takashi looking at her with belief she would keep her promise to her father

Then they arrived at what was left on the Medical store and Takashi standing at the door keeping was looking around at the main stuff She needed like bandages,preoxide,Scalpel,and etc.

**With Rei and Saeko **

They reached the toy store to find a lot of walkie talking they could use when needed snd they started to head back to the spot until they heard a noise coming from the back of the counter and Rei saw Saeko give her the signal to go the way around the counter and she jumped over as soon as they nodded to each other.

Then Saeko landed on her feet to she a police officer who was hiding behind the counter in fear then before Saeko could ask questions Reid asked "do you know Officer Miyamoto and the officer found his confidents to get his self together and answer Rei's question and said "his name first then explained that he hadn't seen Officer Miyamoto until about 12 days ago heading north looking for survive with some other officers" silents was in the room until Saeko asked" him why he was still here" then officer Johnson said that was put here by Rei's father to help families and survive along with other officers that made it here but the next group.

Came and they only wanted to kill things that where did and undead and the other officers tried to put them out of their misery and insanity but were killed

And I was leading a family out the door before they started to notice and ran to the nearest phone when phones were still working.

And dialed but was stopped and was catch and tied up for a few days and starved as amusement until another group came for then to kill which I guess was you guys because hear you are standing before I am grateful cause I that time I was able to escape.

They walked back to the spot where they left Takashi and Shizuka and saw they weren't their but they saw a store circled on the map and suddenly knew where they were hopefully and walked in the far east direction on the mall.

**With Saya and the others **

They were done using the bathroom and head for the door and proceed around the corner to see Naruto looking at the map and looking with him and they walked down to the west end and said "Come on to both girls and they ran down to the game end of the building.

To see they were in front of gamestop and walked in and Lohan garb some games and Naruto grabbed a PSP and 3DS giving the PSP to Alice and place a girl game in it and taught her how to play it since it came out before the Apocalypse.

Then they left to get some clothes and heard Saya say not bad you two not bad at all Kohta Smirked Naruto shorter and they went to the clothes store.

**_Here You Are You Guys and Girls i just felt like uploading early and I going to ne starting Ben-to on Wednesday _**

**_Stay Tuned and be ready for More!_**


	10. The solution at hand

Takashi and Shizuka

Shizuka was done with what she needed to get and met Takashi at the front and they started to walk back until Takashi saw a horde of zombies on the Northeast side of were they not paying attention to what Shizuka asked him he quickly grabbed her hand and told "her to come on"and they went straight towards the spot were they were left behind by Rei and Saeko.

Then suddenly they bumped in to something and while on the ground heard someone say " Ow" quickly getting back on his feet recognizing the voice cut her and saeko of and proceeded in telling them to come on and he was going to fill them in on the way.

With the others

Naruto and the others were done with their shopping decide to wait for the others Naruto and Alice were trying to figure out the combo moves on the PSP

"No its up up down right circle square"Naruto said telling Alice who was about to die in a God of War game that Kohta grabbed on the way out and Alice liked it so they were along with playing it.

"So what do you think is taking them so long to get down her"Saya said annoyed and a little bit worried Kohta who was the only one listening "Problem saw so good looking clothes in the sto-" cut off by faint yelling telling them UNDEAD!

Pointing to the back doors behind them quickly everyone from the top row bottom floor scattered to the back and saw the large group approaching the Mall but in a slow and wandering manner some weren't even walking towards the shop like they were trying to make room for something.

Suddenly all the eyes in the mall went wide looking at the muscular zombie only standing a couple of feet away from their very location and started to move at a good pace and proceed towards them until Lohan quickly switches the silencer on the Barret M98B and started to fire at I but was only making minor injuries to the.

Weird and intelligent looking features but that quickly change when the gesture start to show its non-intelligent mind when I suddenly tripped over a rock showing that it was just brutal force to back up its appearance and Kohta kept firing until I finally dropped.

The others sighed with relief except for you know who and they all started to heading the west end of the mall to create a plan to get out of this place and safely and they all found a lay out of the mall and discussed with the man who knows who was in Naruto group worried about right now.

"I think we should start with attracting noises loud enough for all the undead to paymore attention to the noises and we get a easy way out said Saya to which most agreed but were cut off by Naruto who said "what happens if plans fails and were stuck out their with them trying to eat us".

Everyone looked at him still who was trying to say he wasn't done with what he had in mind and said "they would need a get way vehicle pointed to Kohta's Barret M98B and said to go look for a close vehicle for them that was in a good condition and then left the rest to Takashi who butting in saying we should also have some people to watch the back of those who were going to enter the car first and get the stuff together and be ready to drive off as soon as they were done.

I found a two cars the first one can fit up to four people the other five and they smiled back getting ready to leave out the Northeast door with toys and other loud things to get the undead's attention and then suddenly saw Alice be the first one to throw a loud My Little baby toy on the right side of ermine landing about ten to twenty feet away from them and then everyone did the same seeing most of them scatter to the noises.

They moved quickly until they heard Alice scream because their were tons of zombies surrounding her on instincts Naruto throw six Ninja stars right at the heads of some while Kohta shoot the others and quickly grabbed Alice form her spot so the other undead would hurry and surround they loud noises.

Then as they approached the cars they saw the cars had to be hot wired Naruto doing on of the cars while a Kohta did the other in a fast pacing motion which made both of them fuck up and sound the alarms off on the cars and get the attain of more than the undead near them and then they not only got looks from the undead but their team as well.

They both quickly fixed the problem and told the others it's ready and the other got in including the officer and in the first car was Takashi,Alice,Kohta,and Saeko next was of course Naruto,Rei,Shizuka,The officer,and Saya and in the drivers seats were Shizuka and Takashi and they rode of in to the direction we're the next town was hoping they would see their Humvee again in the near future.

**_Sorry this his chapter was shorter and Im not writing Ben-to just yet cause I found out about the other epiodes and have to watch them to the in to get more background on the story and then probably wrote op about the story than._**

**_ANYWAY HOPE YOU GUYS AND GIRLS LIKE IT AS MUCH AS I LONPBE WRITING IT SND I OWE YOU TWO CHAPTERS TOMORROW SO BE READY!_**

**_ STAY TUNED _**


	11. The night they will never forget

While driving Kohta was shooting at the horde in front of them best he could cause the rode was bumpy and cause him to lost focus and sight.

On their way to the other town behind the mall they suddenly spotted many more horde and rows of zombies ready wandering the buildings losing purpose they group decide to stop the car a couple hundred feet away from the entrance of the town in front they decide to go around the area and proceed further to eventually meet with Rei's father and than find Takashi parents.

Did they happen to say we're they were going to in Specific ? said Saya the officer looked at her letting the question sink in then said " that they were going out as far as they could" everyone nod and then started to move without a word then the grabbed their bags and someone grabbed Zeke and told him to be quiet which he understand but sometimes tried to bark but was stopped by everyone.

Alice paying more attention to the undead and looking at the two she knew where eventually going to bash some heads if a mistake was going to be made soon.

Naruto who caught her worrying said "Don't worry we won't do anything in this type of solution whispering to hear but Saeko heard and also add as much as we want to we know when to attack and not to walking forward trying not to look more bloodthirsty from saying that.

Then Takashi whispered to Rei's "that if they didn't make noises or something soon I thinking we're going to be on the blood bash list "next trying to lighten her mood from not worrying about her father and what could of happened to him.

Saya just walked think about the situation at hand that they were in and keep asking herself what if there are more like this ahead and we can't do anything about it.

Kohta climb a tree when we get about 30 feet ahead of were we are now and everyone just looked at Kohta like she was joking and then saw that she was serious so Rei asked "what she was doing.

Then catch a look at Saya who was looking at her and the others like they lost their sense except towards Naruto and Saeko because they knew they wanted something like that.

You guys aren't worried about it at all Saya said curious and in disbelieve voice which made everyone that wasn't bloodthirsty say What in a curious and unison voice ad then she slapped her head and explained what she meant and then.

Everyone stopped and waited around for Kohta to the walkie talkies to get the answer on wheatear their were u dead up ahead wandering and heard him say that it was A group the size of to football teams up ahead which Saeko evilly smirk and Naruto get hype and then waited for him to get down also which a smirk of excitement on his face.

Then the ph sat Down and said that they should take out the group here at the town and stay the night and wait to see of they die down Rei who was about to suggest letting Naruto and Saeko as well as Kohta to proceed massacre the town and the team of undead up ahead and proceed to her father but cursed at her sleepily body and just agree and waited to hit the hay.

Because the faster the better to proceed to her parents and everyone went to sleep except for the ones who left the house to take out the rest of undead around the town Naruto jumping for close put buildings started punching and slicing the ones closes to him with his girl on the ground leveled taking them out with out a sweat and Kohta running like a army Amman taking down two with one bullet and proceeding with the others when done they all head for the house until they heard sounds coming from the house and saw Alice looking for something and ran up to Naruto and sparked were he put it and he scratched his head.

Pointed to his bag that was the last one that she didn't check then smiled at all the games that were horror then proceed to the room she was giving.

Then Saeko asking Naruto were she got it got a smile after he said the mall and walked to the kitchen for something to drink and proceed to the living room and watching tv.

Kohta who was on the roof keeping watch cleaned the guys they had and reminded his sled to ask Naruto to help find more on their jounery tomorrow and smiled and looked at the moon.

Takashi who wake up cause he heard the door waited to hear voices before proceeding downstairs recognized them and tried to go back to she until he felt Rei climb on top of him and Was only inches for his face then looked Jim in the eyes.

Then leaned in for a kiss Takashi getting the hint smirked and thought of changing it up a bit and came in fast and made her fall back on the bed feet away from the end of the bed board at their feet and kissed her which changed passionately real quick,and felt a hand near his shorts which was fishing out his cock and then smirked breaking the kiss to take of Rei's top to see she was not wearing a Bra.

Then she proceed in taking of his shorts and him doing her the same and the with him picking her up and switching position so they were on the pillows and then made her back arch by sucking on her nipples and then groped the other with his left hand while the right worked on taking of her blackish purple panties and then put his index finger in.

moving in and out causing Rei to moan uncontrollably then stopped to seal the moaning with a kiss and getting the hint by Rei who moved his fingers put his cock near her now wet entrance pushed in slightly allowing her to adjust to his size and plowing away when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him forward then started playing with her Breast Rei who was in more pleasure then she could as for started moaning loud.

Which catch the attention of the now walking in Kohta and then he looked with widened eyes at Naruto and Saeko who were just watching tv and turned to Kohta who was saying how long have they been at it and saw Naruto raise his paper which read 30 Mins Kohta raised a eyebrow asked why "can't you talk"Saeko who walked in saying that if he talk he was getting the chance to hit and fight with the horde of undead they were fighting tomorrow and said that if he tried.

She was going to throw his weapons on a near river and cut off his balls just for being reckless on the bridge Naruto gulped with Kohta who told him he was praying for him while crying and the received a note that Naruto throw a note at Kohta before being sucked off by Saeko trying not to make a noise.

Or it was the end of him and Kohta looked And gave him a nod before running into some breast in the face for Saya and looked at the glare in her eyes and asked "were he thought he was going"Kohta gulped and then said upstairs and was trying to hide the note by was catch.

Then hand the note over which read **_WARN TAKASHI IT'S A TRAP AND DON'T GET CATCH BY SAYA ! _**And with that Kohta tried moving to the door but was stopped by Saya who said your not escaping heard a gun cocking back and he looked over his shoulder and the saw say moved close Kohta who jumped to his knees begging for mercy looking at Naruto who was covering his mouth from not screaming in pleasure from Saeko who was twirling her tongue on the tip of his cock and the nutted in her mouth.

Then saw his pants being pulled up and then saw him being hand cuffed and then Saeko who went to their room Kohta who saw Saya pointing to the other couch and then Kohta moved and then saw Saya whip out the lighter she keep in case of emergency then saw his two favorite pistols being taken apart and broken piece by piece and started to cry when Saya was done and heard her say "it's sad I would have gave you a treat licking her lips Kohta giving the hint just wanting to die.

**_With Takashi and Rei _**

They were just about to finish up when Takashi heard him say cumming and then Rei hopped off to suck him off and then received her reward and saw Takashi laying down and then she quickly put the hand cuffs on Takashi along with the bed board Rei said "this is punishment for being reckless at the bridge with Alice Zeke and the officer their" then put her shorts and stuff in ignoring Takashi's excuse and left blowing a kiss to him while smiling then heard him scream her name.

She went down stairs to see Saya walking up going to bed with a smile on her face Kohta who was crying because what could of happened to him and then she looked at Naruto who was Trying to reach for the remote to change the channel put couldn't and then just gave up by crying and whining trying to break free Rei who went back up stairs asking from Saeko and Saya's help in moving Takashi down stairs.

Which got her receiving smiles and the group proceeded in bring Takashi down who wasn't fighting as much because Saeko was holding her sword to his thighs then they put him to the couch next to Naruto and got a wink and a smile but it faded when Saeko moved him to get the things he was going to use to escape with layer I the night and the girls went upstairs receiving death glares form their boyfriends.

And soon as they left Takashi asked what was wrong with Kohta and then Naruto whispered to him what happened and then said they got worst and Naruto just looked up the stairs in record time to remember that he couldn't make any noises but sighed when it was nothing.

For the rest of the night none of the boys couldn't sleep because it was uncomfortable with the handcuffs in the way. Then Naruto came out asking Takashi about his past then explain that he wasn't the most friendliest person to be around.

**WRITING THE OTHER LATER TONIGHT SO BE READY AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT TO WRITE**

**UNTIL THEN** **_STAY TUNED_**


	12. The revenge plot

Because I basically was the depressed until I met Saya when we were very young and would always play with each other until I met Rei and then started to hang out with her a lot until the point were we liked each other and she made me s promise to get marked when we were young.

But I was the type of person who could really show their feelings which made Rei leave me and went out with Hisashi and by the time I was ready to show my feelings I was to late and then that's were we fell of and then I just was depressed until now.

Naruto listening thought in his head **I wouldn't even go with the bitch after that **

Then said out loud well I'm happy for you sounding like a close friend but was really saying what he thought in his head about the Rei thing mentally shaking his head.

Then they looked at Kohta who was trying to reach for the snacks on the table not wanting to talk about his feelings of the story but was stalked by Saya who told him they couldn't se single thing unless they had enough strength to break the metal bars that made the railing.

Kohta who muttered something under his breath while trying to find the best position to sleep to wake up from this nightmare suddenly stopped in his tracks to finally realize how cold it was and then asked if the air was on and got s nod of yes in response Naruto and Takashi who finally realized how colder it was cursing under their chattering teeth.

Then Saya left and fell to sleep in the room that was going to be her's and Kohta

Who was followed by the other girls who went to their rooms warm wrapped i their covers while the boys were discussing their plan for tomorrow morning as soon as they were free.

Okay I say we just leave out for a while to show them how made we are said Kohta No I say we don't show them love when they want to cuddle or things that would involve us making them feel safe and warm in are arms.

Getting a nod from Kohta than looking a Takashi who was still thinking finally said in a whisper We can also make it seem like were proceeding forward to the next town but actually be fighting undead in a far off part of town.

Getting a smirk for both boys which meant they were on board with the plan just watched Tv until they went to sleep.

**_Morning_**

It was early in the morning when the boys woke to hear the officer and Alice come downstairs first and woke them up asking then why they were cuffed but were freed by the cop and they explained in a fast manner and than they all proceed to head for the shower one getting straight in after the other then finally got their stuff and stealthily went out the doors to look for the undead to take their angry out on.

**_In the afternoon_**

The girls finally woke up and went straight downstairs to see the boys not in cuffs on the couches they left them on and proceed,to the good smelling kitchen which was filled with half the food and seeing Alice and officer Johnson siting and eating and then asked the girls where they hungry.

Then saw nods land they sat down eating then asked who made this cause it was really really good and then after that quickly asked where they were at and Alice and Officer Johnson explained that they got in the shower then probably left out to do something or look at how much ground they could cover in the later after noon and find a place in the night.

Quickly the girls got out their sits and told the officer to watch Alice and stay in the house and then they proceed upstairs for get dressed and head out to looked for some wild angered boyfriends but in the matter of 20 mins.

Which was a surprise because the only thing left behind was Kohta's silencers left on the table with the broken guns and some ammo of the ground then they all started to think the same said to there self that they wouldn't dare leave them with the stuff that they all been through together and them proceed to the house to wait for the shirt tempered men.

**_At the house _**

After the girls left Shizuka woke up a hour later asking where everyone else was and got the answer she was less happy to receive and then as tot the man eating the food that was prepared by him then compliant him on it and asked" where did he learn to make it "

Well I learned to cook for my self as soon as I got my own place to settle down i and I also did it to learn to cook for my future wife but then got depressed because he knew I in this situation was probably dead or even worst one of the undead then after a few mins went by they saw the door open and saw the girls who looked really exhausted.

**_With the boys_**

They left and head in the south direction of the house with three tents which they found in the basement and found a good spot to lay their stuff down the jay went in their tents because they knew if they light a fire they would get the attention of the girls and some bloodthirsty people which probably be a pain in the ass. The they just got in s circle and looked at the stars until Takashi yawned and tried to stay up but was told to go to sleep and said he would be woke in thirty mins by Naruto who set his watch to a alarm for when thirty mins were up.

Then Kohta went tot sleep for a hour because he was the most exhausted getting more popular with the undead then Naruto and Takashi lately and with that Naruto went up to a tree to scout out the area and didn't see anything but keep,looking for about 15 mins and then spotted some undead that where heading this way and the got down and got his knife and fist ready to fight and waited to all of them where in a good area and stealthily cut them up bit by bit and then laid their bodies behind a bush.

Then suddenly heard a noises go out which wasn't his watch and in the distance of the southeast view saw a man getting lots of state ion from the index Naruto not taking his eyes off the man suddenly ducked I seeing the man look over in his direction while on the ground moving towards the nearest tree to be stealthily waited for the right time to strike the man and then proceed and attacked the man only to be hit in the head with the back on the gun getting sent stumping to a tree then suddenly.

Then suddenly getting his sight back saw the gun come straight towards him figured out that he couldn't dodging as well as knowing he didn't have any bullets grabbed the gun and pushed it forward hitting the man and then he cut the mans hand off and then stood over him hearing the man begging for his life made Naruto blood boil after the man thought Naruto was going got let him live smirked evilly and then tried to punch him off guard but got a blade in his ther hand and was suddenly chopped in to pieces of steak one by one from his toes to the head and then put with the undead bodies.

Then hearing his watch beep made Naruto feel relief and finally realized how tried he was and the woke Takashi up and went to sleep hoping that he would only meet the undead instead of some people like him on his shift time then felt his eyes get heavy and fell to sleep.


	13. saving the funny moments

With Takashi everything was normal until it was Kohta's turn but couldn't sleep because he had a bad feeling bout the whole quiet activity when he was on post

But it was taking on of his mind when Kohta came running in the tent telling them to get up.

Suddenly they heard some noise that was slightly recognize able and then hurreed and packed their things and got out as fast as then could with out looking back but was stopped when three girls were right in front of them and they looked pass the basic of anger and pissed and then suddenly they saw two small groups of sixteen undead surrounding them and come with a lot of speed.

And with that the boys were safe for now and was sighing in relief because of the undead horde and they decide while fighting they were going to head start off the house once done and in that matter of think they were done in no time spared and looked at the still blood boiling girls and then in the blink of the eye they were gone with dust behind them heading for the house And sat down quickly trying to find things to do while they waited to leave in the afternoon for the closest town.

Then they told about what happened on their post last night while the other two were sleep and the most interesting one was Kohta's which was when the girls started to go on a rampage and Kohta saw in the distance and tried not to scream in fear but felt chills climb up his spine when he heard "THERE THRY ARE "! for Saya who then was catch off guard by a group of undead who helped the boys out and he then proceed to wake the boys the rest was cut off by the door slamming open really hard and three girls huffing and puffing while she soundIng mad then the nabobs who were suspected for anything they tried to get back at them again but what they except was the girls crying in joy that they where all right.

Naruto who sass watching the sight started to bust out laughing making everyone who wasn't crying laugh as well but received a punch in the Head as well as the other boys and then then got knots on their Heads then where told to hell out with the supplies and put as much in the bag.

Then then all sat down at the table and decision the where about of Rei father might be I think he would probably be at the outer area of the northeast bridge to look for those hay were attacked the mall incident was dealer with on his end and proceed forward.

Then with no hesitation then proceed to the areas they were give if they were going to spilt up he they go to the front entrance and on their say there they saw lots of burnt buildings and other thing that were horrible to the eye but then quick got over it when facing some people that were drawn in by madness. And then they went on ahead some feeling regret because of what they had to do to their family members,then was stopped by Naruto who said think about it they probably felt thankful not making other people as the did know when they turned they thought it was it was the end for everyone let it sink in and then cheered up some smiled right away and they proceeded forward knowing thud want to change the fate of some of those people and be the saviors of the rest of the human kind.

**_Just wanted to mad it a little funny for you guys and let them savior there moments for whys about to happen in the next two chapters._**

**_ Anyways STAY TUNED !_**


	14. beginning of a rough night

As they proceed to the next town what they saw was unbearable everyone looked back at Alice who was luckily playing her game for their sake.

They saw chopped up bodies and undead where blown in to nothing but inside and the buildings as well as the pieces where everywhere their was no sight of life anywhere to be found.

Rei was worried for her father hoping he was apart of this when it happened or was here before this mayhem probably broke out sf then felt a hand on her shoulder hearing the voice before looking knew it was Saeko saying "he'll be just fine" trying to sound as supportive as she could but could tell saeko was filled with bliss trying to imagine the deadly things that happened here.

Then as she was thinking of Saeko she turned to Naruto who was trying to hold that all in but saw him look in a direction and start telling everyone to look where he was pointing to snd they look to see a man.

"Who do you think it is"asked Saya

Who qui Kay saw the officer run towards the man asking to lift the rubble of the man and as they did the The man was wearing a police uniform quickly getting help from Shizuka who quickly went to go and see if the man had any real serious injuries quickly everyone got together to wait until the man recovered to ask questions.

Rei quickly looking at the worried officer Said "who is that officer and everyone one looked having the same exact thing come to their thoughts the whole time they sat in silents.

Everyone looked at the man until he answered with something Rei was hoping hay WS's the last thing that came to her mind he said "that man was with your fathers group quickly wanting to go ask the more up to date man about her father was stopped by Takashi.

Don't go in their let the man ret after all we al need that right about now looking at everyone who looked exhausted since they walked for probably more than a mile.

Rei of but then both knew sue as going to get any sleep because she sass going to worry about her father bit tried her best to first two on watch were Naruto and saeko who were really waiting and wanting anyone or anything to void at them right now

.

While everyone was sleeping suddenly Nearer heard a nosies and pointed to the spot it came looking at Saeko who knew what they were about to do with out talking without talking quickly


	15. The battle

They move to the spot were they heard it from the trees they saw a group of insane people that were attacking and being attacked by the undead and they were cause chaos with them eve thought it was night.

Quickly Naruto and Saeko jumped down only worrying about the people that could cause harm once they were done with the undead Saeko and Naruto were doing fine until they got down to the last five that were reedy for them.

Two boys were ready for Naruto so they jumped in his direction and started throwing knifes and wooden stakes at Naruto which he had no problem dodging them and then caught a kick in the back and flew forward and ran into a tree he slide down the tree on his hands and knees and started coughing up blood.

"Awww That's all you got I was hoping for a lithe more than that"said the boy with the red highlighted with lime green colors on with his school uniform shoes on while laughing.

Naruto getting up giving them the most evilest mostest terrifying smirk yet which made all the people thing they all had in common was killing each other .

Naruto quickly got up and started pulling out his combat knife in his left hand and put one of his brass knuckles on his right and started fighting again punching while in mid air at the other boy who didn't talk at all was pushed back by Naruto into a tree and was about to get stabbed until his friend came and kicked Naruto but was blocked by his knee.

Then with Saeko she was up against two because the other one wanted to sit out and wait it out.

Saeko who strike first to see the girls pull out the same double edge swords and charge forward at her as she was she quickly ducked from the first swing of the first girl that came up to her and quickly with the helt of the sword she hit the girl in her side.

Then she blocked the other girls slash at her while she was dodging the other snd with that they where going back and forth until the other girl got up and started slashes at Saeko who was putting her sword back in the helt charged at a inhuman rated speed flew right pass the girl and the stood their for a while until Saeko dropped to her knee and held her leg and quickly tore of some of her shirt and wrapped it around the injured area.

"See told you she was all th-" the other girl that would was fighting was cut off by the sound of her other friend hitting the ground with a **_THUD !_** hitting the ground with a lot of blood gusting out and then sake got up and pulled out her sword and faced it towards the girl that was still in shock.

Naruto was right right in the middle of the two boys that were going to charge for him and Naruto while getting in a fighting stance blocked and caught the boys leg and throw him into his partner who was still running towards them but was sent flying with his friend in his chest into a tree and slowly they got up and one quickly disappeared,

Reappearing behind Naruto ready to take his head off but was blocked by the knife and punched in the rib by Naruto and kicked to the ground while in mid air.

The other boy coming with rage in his eye throwing wild punched at him Naruto was dodging without a problem then threw his punch but his fist was caught by the boy who tried to throw a punch back but was stopped by the guy's fist also and then the boy lifted up his knee and sent it flying into Naruto's jaw and the sent narrate flipping while touching the ground finally getting up seeing that the were going.

But was caught of guard when he dodge something being thrown at him snd then he saw more coming his way then while dodging caught s glimpse of one of the boys snd time his ninja star right.

Where the by was and before he could sees what happened a shadow blocked his rsh of sunlight which made him roll out the way and then like that he saw a boy getting up and charging at him he quicklY bringing up his fist in time hit the boy that talked in his stomach then like that he whipped out his knife snd stabbed the boy go death then he moved his gaze to the next boy who was just staring at his now dead partner and got mad and pulled out his gun and started firing but saw that Naruto wasn't in front of him.

Then put hi gun were his neck was and quickly dodge the knife that was going to slash his neck in a quick second and then like that the boy moved a few feet back from Naruto then started shooting again Naruto getting hit with one bullet with charging snd dodging him grabbed his right hand. That he got shoot in.

And lifted it up and punched the boy so hard he hit his Head on and went through some trees.

**SORRY GUYS FOR THE DAYS I DIDNT PUT ANYTHING UP **

**AND I GOT SOMETHING TO SPICY THINGS UP**

**UNTIL THAN** _**STAY TUNED !**_


	16. The New Day

Saeko goes head to head with the other girls that was locking swords with her in the middle of the forest the girl ducked for Saeko's slashes and then quickly closed the distance then took a swing but was quickly blocked by Saeko's sword then Saeko with speed bobbed to the left of the sword the girl tried to throw at her then strike her down and took a few steps to the next person that was just sitting watching the show but was quickly stopped by,

The sound of footsteps and quickly redrew her sword and but it in a slanted position behind her back and blocked the standing girl that she just cut down and quickly pushed her sword back and forced the girl to slide back a few feet then sent her flying in to a rock.

Then looked at her for a minute and then turned her attention to the trees to only found Naruto looking with a unpleasant look on his face and only to see his clothes in tears.

Then she looks over to the last member pf the group left then looks at Naruto who looks like it just made his day and proceeds over next to Saeko and then looks over at the now fighting stance ready to charge Naruto cracks his knuckles and gets ready for the fight while Saeko slashes her sword in a downward slash getting the blood off her sword.

The boy finally charges at Naruto which Naruto does by charging back then their fist collide and then both of them slide back a few feet then while the boy is still sliding back.

He is met by saeko sword which he barely dodges by ducking backwards like he is about to fall on his back and then lifts his self back up then draws his sword out and blocks the ninja stars Naruto throws at him then he charges at Saeko and punches her in the guts and then she is sent flying in to some trees but he is hit in the face by Naruto then he turns and sends the blow right back and they trade blow for blow until he ducks one hit.

And hits Naruto with a upper cut and moves with speed to the direction where he

Hits Naruto in the stomach but then his hand is cut off by Saeko but as soon as it happens he jumps back a few feet to hurry up and grabs something to apply pressure to it and with his left hand he grabs his gun and starts to shoot a few bullets but they are dodged easily and then he looks forward to see Saeko putting her sword as he is about to pull the trigger he is punched and it sent flying through two trees.

Naruto and Saeko piles the bodies up then they leave the area and with that the both get up in a tree Saeko sitting in Naruto's lap and the look out in to the forest as far as they can to only see the sun which is both a relief and saddening because the fun is ending and they don't have to watch over their friends anymore.

They watch their friends wake up and then the both suddenly feel darks close in on their vision and they are asleep.

**_With their friends_**

Takashi wakes up and looks around for his friends and see that they are just going to sleep and gives them that opportunity to do so and tells everyone that they are staying here for a while and tells Everyone to collect supplies that they need for the next few days and Asks Rei to help him with the fishing and food gathering and while they are a good distance away Takashi says "I know how you feel about seeing your father to make sure his okay but we need to worry about are safely too".

Without arguing about the whole situation she just gives him a nod and proceeds on to get the fishing spot that was probably used by the people who use to live in this village and with that they start fishing "Hey you know you might have to face the fact that your parents might be dead" Takashi sounding as serious and polite as he could and then he was slapped in the face by Rei who started yelling "Why would you think like that you should believe that they are"

Silents went between them for a few min until Takashi said he was sorry

But before he could say anymore Rei said "Don't be I been frying not to think that but everytime I try it pops in my mind telling me it probably could happen"

**_With Officer Johnson and Alice _**

They were at the camp site in trees and looking at the directions they could go in when leaving since they were throw their direction when it hit night yesterday.


	17. Little bit of decisions

**_With Saya and Kohta _**

The two were going out to look for something to eat in the town they passed (which I didn't include in the last chapter)which was in ruins and in rubble when they got there it was only canned foods as well as drinks that were in some houses that weren't all that messed up and they found some cut up wood that they could use when they camped out.

Saya and Kohta met with the others to talk about there plans on where they were going next to met up with Rei's father and then with Takashi's parents while Naruto and Saeko were still sleep "Well I think we should head out to the next place where my father was so we can hurry up and met with him".

"I agree cause I think that we should hurry up and get with professional people with weapons that might be more powerful and help us with the undead situation"said Saya

Takashi said "I disagree because we should worry about are survive right now and more forward from town to town instead of go straight for the area where your father is".

Kohta and Johnson only agreed with what Takashi because they had the safely of everyone in mind but the argument went on for a good 30 minutes until Naruto and Saeko wake up to only tell them that they should move from town to town so because they wouldn't be able to move at night because of the undead and the psycho people in the area.

With that they ended the conversation and Alice was the only one to go to sleep early Shizuka talked with Johnson to see if he had seen her friend that was working for the secret association Johnson said "I don't have any access to that even before all the mayhem"

Takashi was snuggled up next to Rei and they were just laying their in silent having nothing to talk about because he knew if he said something it would probably be his last ones.

Naruto was In a tree looking out in case someone or something came close to the area they were in and he was thunking to his self about what exactly he was going to do when all this was over.

Saeko was doing the same expect thinking about how she would proceed with her darker side that she lets of when fighting with most of the people they met with it made her think about how she would break it to the group that didn't she this side if her then she was suddenly caught of train of thought when Saya called her to join her and Rei who left Takashi's arms and they talked about some girl things they were wanting to do.

Rei said "So what will you guys do once this whole undead Mayhem is over with and we get back to the normal life" "I know I will get my life together with Takashi and do lots of fun stuff with you guys".

"I think I will probably do some special kendo with Naruto when everything is back to normal and get on other things I never tried"Said Saeko

Saya who was laugh as soon as she said special Said "I will probably be more opened minded about my relationship with Kohta blushing then saying get back on with my new life"

They all started to giggle on what which everyone said.

_**SORRY I HAVENT UPLOADED IN A WHILE MY INTERNET WSS OFF SO YEAH I OWE YOU GUYS AD LEAST LIKE NINE STORIES AND TRUST ME I WILL GET ON IT AND IM ALSO WRITING A ONE PIECE STORY AND IM GOING TO POST THE FIRST CHAPTER ON SUNDAY **_

_**SO STAY TUNED!**_


	18. The devilish girls and the innocent boys

Naruto then went down to the floor and sat with his back against a tree and closed his eyes but couldn't fall to sleep Takashi then got up to go join him new Naruto opened one eye to see who sat next to him then closed it and Takashi just looked at him then looked at the trees and stated to say " I wonder what could of happened to us if this incident never happened cause who knows what you and Saeko would of did if you let this sides of you come out

Then Naruto came out saying "I would had probably been fighting saeko or you a lot or Saya just because. you where the most interesting when we where in school" and they both started to laugh at what Naruto just said Takashi laughing so hard he started to lean on Naruto's shoulder. Then they stopped when they looked up from hearing a voice which was Kohta who asked to sit with them.

And when they looked up they could see Shizuka walking in to the tent and go to sleep Johnson as well and then they nodded in unison then the talked about Kohta who probably would have got the nail gun if Naruto tried to fight him in Workshop they did have together and then the conversation continued.

**_With the girls _**

And Rei started to ask the girls what did they exactly she in the boys they had with a Sigh at the end they laughed and Rei and Saeko looked at the now talking Saya who said "I see a good but ruthless killing nerd who will be willing to let me know I'm in good hands as well as the other boys they had".Saeko got all the attention next when see Saeko Said "I see a boy who's just like me inside but just as annoyed. When they cant do the things they want when they want which might be the only problem in their relationship but everyone knew they could get pass it somehow.

Rei was last taking a long breath before saying that she doesn't sees a depressed Takashi who she broke up with because he couldn't show her his feelings and then she started to smile saying she was thankful for that and that she had this group of people who were now her friends.

Then Saya said " sorry for being so stuck up to you guys in school sometimes" Rei and Saeko just said she didn't really have of apologizing in unison just when they were done telling her that they show Kohta,Naruto,and Takashi training together a little bit away from the camp ground and then the girls had a devilish plan and they went back in the tent to discuss what their plan was.

Meanwhile Kohta was running at Naruto with full speed ready for any dodging attacks that were standard but his was ready for Naruto's which was him putting his hand while in mid air on Kohta's striking fist on the middle of his arm and flipping over him then colliding knuckles with the trying to be sneaky Takashi who was now in a over powering knuckle fistpound with Naruto but was catch by surprise when he felt to arms grabbing him by the waist and before he knew the was being body slammed by Kohta who move exceptionally fast behind Takashi.

But before Kohta could move fast to back up from what ever Naruto was about to do he was to late and was sent sliding back then Takashi quickly got up and went to narrate with a punch which Naruto dodge but was catch of guard when takashi did a sweep kick which he dodge but was tackled but the now stand in a fighting stance Kohta.

Naruto who was smiling got up only to be grabbed into some bushes by Saeko and dragged to a area where it was deserted. Then Saeko who finally let her hand go from his got a complain from her boyfriend saying "why did you take me away from the fight".

Saeko who lied saying it looked like you where about to let out your dark side trying to look innocent Naruto who softened up a little Saying I wasn't a little anger in it then just when he Was about to leave Saeko whispered in his ear "Where do you thing your going you have some business to take care of "then felt two big breast on his back.

He tired to escape because he felt the urge to fuck Saeko and train to take his mind off it but was pulled down by Saeko who said "where do you think your going" Naruto who was at the bottom thought to his self why does she know me so well smiling at the now leaning in Saeko about to kiss him .

Then Takashi who was sweating along with Kohta who stopped to hear Saya calling for him In the girls tent and then he looked at Takashi who gave him the go sign then once he didn't see Kohta was Takashi was closing his eyes to see if he could probably hear Naruto's movements but was taking by Rei who jumped down for the tree and grabbed Takashi and took him in to a deserted place like Saeko did Naruto.

**_Here you guys and girls are and i promise i will catch up on the chapters i owe you also i put up a new One piece story read the bottom for why the story was short._**

**_until then STAY TUNED!_**


	19. The spiced up night

Kohta who just reach the tent entrance only to nose bleed at Saya who was only wearing White and Black panties and Bra laying in a horizontal model position and then was wiping his nose and looked up only to see Saya with her index finger telling him to come her and with out need to be told twice he walked over not hesitating then when he was in the middle area of the tent**_(Just so you know Alice is in the other tent since they thought would be easier to move her and not Johnson Shizuka is a heavy sleeper)_** and was pushed on his back by Saya who quickly kissed him.

Then he quickly closed his eyes and started to kiss her back and it turned faster than both of them thought it would with Kohta quickly being on top then with her arms Saya pulled his shirt of which wasn't that sweaty to her surprise and threw it to the side when she was done with that her Bra was being snapped of and threw to the side then while they were both still kissing Saya unbuckled Kohta's belt then she helped down his pants as much she could them parting their kiss Kohta stood up to pulled the rest off then she gasped at what she saw when she saw his pants being pulled down at it was ad least 4 inch from what Saya could estimate with his boxes still on.

Quickly on all fours she head over to her Boyfriend then pulled his pants down only to be slapped in the face by his rod and she said "so big" to her surprise she heard Kohta say "you think so" then she started to blush because she thought she said it in her head but then nodded to her Boyfriend then took some of his length in to her mouth because it was her first time she was only at the tip to ad least about 1/4 in her mouth but hearing him groan when she did that which made her wet.

Then she took him out of her mouth only to catch her breath then put him back in and started to bob her head up and down Kohta who was moaning and groaning looked down only to see his rod increase and decrease in sight the when she twirls her tongue on the tip that did to make him precum in her mouth.

Then when he did that he gulped and looked down only to see Saya swallowing it and licking her lips Saya who was twirling her tongue around Kohta's staff suddenly tasted a saltly liquid and then looked up at her Kohta who was gulping because what he just did then she rolled her eyes and quickly swallowed it and licked her lips because it surprisingly tasted good then saw Kohta relax then she came in for a kiss only to end up on the floor with Kohta passionately kissing her.

Then she returned it then sticked her tongue out asking for access which was quickly granted then she explored little of him because he dominated her and got access to her mouth and explore every place possible then broke the kiss for air then with him catching his first he started to kiss on her neck nibbling on every part then started to go down and kissing all over her body the he finally got past her belly button.

He then went down to her wet spot the started fingering her with his index finger which he quickly got a approval by moan then he put two more fingers t and increased his speed only to hear louder moans and pant talking from his love say "Don't….stop..keep goi..ing" then more moaning then just when she was about to orgasm he stopped just when she was about to sit up and send death glare at him her eyes widened when she felt a tongue in her then she started to shiver from pleasure then she started to moan louder and louder everytime Kohta hit her G-spot like hitting a volume button.

Kohta who just tasted his girlfriend and in pure heaven then getting a more pleasurable scream put his hands on her breast then started to grope them and he started to pinch and rubbing them like when your rubbing your index and thumb together except her nipple was right their Saya who was in pain at first when Kohta started to grope and rub them.

Quickly was pulled in to heaven in ecstasy arched her back one more time saying "I'm….cummming" then she released right on Kohta's face which he quickly cleaned all of his face.

While that was happening

Takashi was getting up of the ground to face his girlfriend then he started to blush when he saw her put her arm under her bust and make them pop out a little more than usual and he then heard her say " that he had something that need to be finished" just when he was about to leave to train some more also not take advantage of her if she was feeling depressed about the fact that her parents probably were died but felt Rei warp her body around him and saying something like she read his mind " that he did need to were because she isn't depressed or anything like that she just wanted to see what he man could do to her"Takashi who smirked think _"She knows me to well"_ then turned and kissed her and she kissed him back while wrapping her arms around his neck then when they were about to fall backwards he twisted so he would feel the impact then he felt Rei's smirk up against his lips and then as they hit the ground rei broke the kiss only to catch her breath then they started while Takashi started to unbutton Rei's shirt pulling it of which took sometime because they both didn't want to break the kiss.

Then when they finally got her shirt off they broke the kiss then Rei quickly unbuckled Takashi's belt and almost ripped his pants trying to fish out her prize that she wanted Takashi who sweat dropped seeing her struggle a bit and when she finally got them off she hopped back on him and started kissing him(**_just so you know the girls placed mats meaning Saeko and Rei when they planned this) _**

And then she started moaning when they started tongue kissing then moan loud when Takashi got her skirt off and started to finger her soaked panties and cunt.

Then she finally to them off but just as she pulled her panties off she got on all fours and got to then area were Takashi's boxes were only to see a rod begging to be taken out of his prison cell boxers "looks like big boy wants out" but before she get want she wanted she was quickly pinned on her to meet Takashi's grinned see him suddenly disappear then she said to moan when she felt a thick tongue enter her south area.

Then after he dig deeper inside of his lover Rei was in so much pleasure she started to grab his hair while moving her hips with his tongue and then she felt him increase his pace inside of her then she quickly took her hands away from Takashi's hair to cover her mouth from moaning to the whole forest then she arched her back then she started to moan not caring if anyone heard them lucky it wasn't as loud as then other one could of being.

Then once he was done with cleaning up down their he laid back letting her catch breath then he closed his eyes but opened them in a heartbreak because one she had her breast on his rock hard rod and she said "You weren't planing on going to sleep without finishing the rest where you" Takashi tried to smirk but was left with a face in pure bliss when she licked his rod while sliding his staff up her tits then with that she started to suck what came under her chin then started to deep throat and repeat her steps only to get moans from her boyfriend.

**_SORRY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I HAVEN'T BEEN POSTING IN A MINUTE I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON MY OTHER STORY LIKE WERE ISNT GOING TO HEAD WITH ACE AND SABO STUFF LIKE THAT BUT,ANYWAY IM THINK OF WORKING OF JUST A NARUTO STORY WERE NARUTO IS A BIT LAZY AND STUFF LIKE THAT ALONG WITH SHIKAMARU LIKE HIS BROTHER OR SOMETHING_**

**_MIGHT PUT UP A POLL FOR DOING THIS OR SOMETHONG ELSE FOR NARUTO _**

**_ANYWAY STAY TUNED!_**


	20. Real Crisis in the morning

**_With Naruto and Saeko _**

Naruto turned around about to argue with Saeko but was cut off by Saeko's soft lips and before he knew it he was battling her for dominance for about 15 seconds until he won the duel because Saeko started smirking cause the thought she had was _"I see you for got about your little training session My little Naruto kun"_ then they broke apart only to catch their breath then Naruto was taking his shirt off head towards the waiting Saeko who wanted her cunt eaten out before she could say something.

Her breathe was taken away when Naruto started to eat her like he never did before "Not you see how it feels to be cut off huh" Naruto said before returning to his meal while Saeko started feeling a whole new level of bliss she started pulling herself forward while pulling Naruto by the hair forward to her feeling more and more bliss for her lover then after a while Naruuuutooo! Saeko screamed reaching her climax and before Naruto knew it he was covered in her essence.

Then quickly he licked every last bit then looked up only to she Saeko looking at him in pure lust and bliss he thought in his head "_This going to be a long night"_gulping then quickly getting up and moving towards Saeko then he was right over top of her and with out a word they both meet each other half way clashing their lips together hearing moans from Saeko and groans from Naruto their tongues doing a dance only the two could until Saeko slipped her tongue pass Naruto and entering his mouth and exploring every little bit she could to her pleasure.

Saeko broke the kiss only leaving a very confused Naruto for a few seconds then she started pulling down her panties revealing her whole cleavage only leaving a stunned Naruto who was thanking god for his new life as well as his Family then they went back to kissing Saeko moved her hands down Naruto chest and got to the abs and only got more hotter just waiting for Naruto to fuck her senseless then continued down south towards her prize while feeling more warmth then finally getting to the belt which she only wanted to roast for getting in her way but then as fast as she could she took it off.

Saeko then took the pants off only to gasp for a quick second because as soon as the pants came off it was right at her entrance Which Naruto didn't miss and then broke their kiss "Like what you see huh" Naruto said in a teasing tone only to groan a few seconds after because she was already stroking him off and looked up at her lover "what too much cant please me"raising a eyebrow but saying it in a teasing matter only for Naruto to pin her down Looking at her only with love and lust which see returned right back but which changed when he entered her with a condom on making her gasped at the size she miss a few weeks ago when they first did it.

Then Naruto seeing this only only decide to go slow then speed up when she was ready but quickly got a Death Glare from his goddess for taking her lust and love lightly seeing this he quickly picked up the pace only get moans from his lover in return Saeko wrapping her arms around his neck making it easier for him to thrust in to her as hard as he wanted or could with she loved about his and her stamina they were both evenly match in that so this would go only for a while then.

Naruto while still in Saeko picked her up and laid on his back while Saeko did a little work which Naruto would regret because Saeko had her hands on his chest holding him down will riding him up and down like it was no tomorrow while Naruto put his hands on her waist so she wouldn't fall then Saeko picked up speed while leaning down to kiss Naruto but was surprised when he meet her and started kissing her like she finally let the animal out and then while they were kissing Naruto picked Saeko up in the air thrusting while in sync with Saeko who pulled away only for her tongue to stick out her mouth be her eyes close to rolling to the back of her head letting the lust cloud her other senses then be for she knew it.

She was reaching her climax Naruto as well still thrusting a little more violent to reach the peak of bliss Saeko thrusted herself back then "Naruuutooo" "Saekkooo" both reaching their climaxes Naruto when finished pulled out of Saeko who collapsed in Naruto who hit the blanket they where on and laid her head in his chest already asleep then naruto tried pulling the covers Saeko brought with her to the spot then he left to sleep with a smirk,and a thought thinking "_Kohta and Takashi had a good night to huh" _letting the darks consume him.

At that same time Takashi and Rei wrapped up in each other arms but Kohta and Saya were already gone before the others a while ago and they quickly went to dreamland together Morning came and everyone except Takashi,Rei,Saeko,And Naruto who came awhile to see everyone starting their Morning Breakfast with fish some beans and other small things they had.

Then Shizuka spoke up and asked what they were doing in the forest already know like Johnson who covered Alice's ear for the stuff they thought they were going to say like only getting "we had a little fun"from Kohta and Saya in unison then from a Takashi and Rei "Pure Bliss" while blushing a little then everyone face the last couple who looked at them with blank expressions before both smiled and said " Pure Bliss Fun Action Pack fun" making some laugh some just smile and Alice with a Confused expression on her face as to why everyone was smiling and Laughing except for her.

But just let it slide because for once she didn't have to see Naruto and Saeko Go Mad while fighting or finishing and Having to cheer some people up but instead went in shock and started yelling " Lets move to a new Town and one with a outlet and fast"while pouting cause everyone was laughing at how attached she was to the Psp they got her at the mall.

But they got settled down and started to agreed with in moving out of the town to a new one and moving quickly at that much to hurry and met up with that group,that was with Rei's father then get a little settled down to think of a way to find Takashi's that everyone got their stuff and moved out with Takashi and Kohta in the front and Saya and Saeko on the left side and Johnson and Naruto on the right leaving Shizuka and Rei to the Back with Alice in the middle telling them go faster.

**_Three hours later _**

The group decided to set up camp and Johnson and Takashi took first watch which meant Johnson found something to boost his courage to protect the things that were person to him the people around him which convinced them to let him Watch guard with Takashi that night

"Alice who was still up on the wall with her eye watch the charge icon in the corner move up only a few inches from where it was which was only 12%.But to her it felt like ages of non stop waiting until Naruto was leaned against the door entrance telling for a good 15 minutes that he would watch her Psp to make sure it didn't overheat or make sure the charger didn't break.

**_GOING TO DO A DIFFERENT DEVIL FUIRT CHAPTER LATER ON TONIGT AND ANOTHER CHAPTER OFF THIS IF IM UP TO IT _**

**_SO STAY TUNED !_**


	21. Time to get rolling

Hey guys and girls sorry having been writing in a while been busy but im back and the gears are going to be running smoothly again like they have been anyway I'm going to start writing tomorrow cause to day i got writes block with My second story but dont were im going to be focusing on my stories as of tomorrow


End file.
